1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle drive mechanisms and more particularly pertains to a new chainless drive mechanism for transferring power from the pedals to the rear wheel of a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bicycle drive mechanisms is known in the prior art. More specifically, bicycle drive mechanisms heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art bicycle drive mechanisms include U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,819; U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,611; U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,889; U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,327; U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,306; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,181,424.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new chainless drive mechanism. The inventive device includes a pedal-driven drive mechanism, a rear drive mechanism for rotating the rear wheel of a bicycle, and a drive shaft being extended between the drive mechanisms. Each of the drive mechanisms has an annular inboard casing, an annular outboard casing, an annular gear wheel and a bevel gear. The annular inboard casings are adapted for fixed coupling to a portion of a frame of a bicycle. The annular outboard casings are coupled to the inboard casings. The annular gear wheels are rotatably positioned between the inboard and outboard casings and have a plurality of concentrically geared rings on a side thereof facing the rearward inboard casing. The bevel gears are rotatably disposed between the rearward gear wheels and the rearward inboard casings. The bevel gears engage the geared rings of the gear wheels. The bevel gears engage toothed ends of the drive shaft.
In these respects, the chainless drive mechanism according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of transferring power from the pedals to the rear wheel of a bicycle.